Alive
by ElectricalMarauder
Summary: ¿Y si Lily hubiera resultado con vida la noche que Voldemort los atacó en Godric's Hollow? La magia ancestral es la más poderosa de todas, y el amor, la más peligrosa. ¿A dónde se habría dirigido? ¿En quién podría confiar? WI.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, son todos obra y gracia de Jotaká aka Diosa escritoril. Yo solo juego con ellos por puro entretenimiento y placer. La _imagen_ tampoco me pertenece, se trata de un dibujo que he encontrado en la web. Si es tuyo y quieres que lo retire, solo comunícamelo.

**Nota de Autora**: _Bueno, este es el segundo fic que escribo que no tiene nada que ver con retos. ¡Todo un bebé! La verdad es que la idea surgió por el reto "Imaginando Posibilidades" de La Sala de los Menesteres. Pero la situación que me inspiraba ya no estaba disponible, por lo que la escribí de todas formas y aquí está._

_Tened en cuenta que esto es un What If de la noche en que Voldemort atacó a los Potter, o sea que obviamente no esperéis que se ajuste a la historia original. Aunque sí he pretendido no alejarme más que lo necesario._

_¡Nos vemos al final!_

* * *

**Viva.**

_31 de octubre de 1981._

Llegó de súbito.

La lluvia se precipitó sobre la calle de La Hilandera como si alguien hubiese desafiado al mismísimo cielo. En un momento, el suelo fue bombardeado por pisadas que escapaban del temporal. Apenas se distinguían las voces de los vecinos que se gritaban unos a otros _¡A cubierto, a cubierto!_ —e incluso los más supersticiosos vociferaban cosas como _¡esto es el fin!_—.

Pero había una mujer que cruzaba el callejón sin preocuparse por la tormenta o la gente, o por no poder ver ni un ápice por donde caminaba. Llevaba un cuerpo diminuto en su regazo, protegido entre sus brazos: un bebé, cubierto por una gruesa manta. La mujer huía. Miraba hacia atrás cada dos pasos y trataba, sin demasiado éxito, de contener las lágrimas. Se dejaba llevar por su instinto, descolgando un brazo para cubrirse y palpar el camino a través de las paredes de piedra.

Antes de que nadie pudiese percibir su figura entre la tempestad, ella se encontraba aporreando la puerta de una de las casas: Altas, con la piedra de color oscuro, y una chimenea en el tejado, pero no señorial. Aquella calle, el barrio en general, no eran gran cosa. Pero sabía que solo podía acudir allí.

Ante la impertinente insistencia, Severus Snape abrió la puerta dispuesto a lanzar una maldición que alejara a merodeadores de su casa. Pero cuando contempló la identidad de su visitante, enmudeció. Pronunció su nombre, sencillo y melodioso, Lily, y arrastró a la mujer dentro del hogar.

—Lily —repitió—. ¿Qué estás...? —Después reparó en el bebé que llevaba en brazos y regresó al silencio. Aquello resultaba muy confuso. ¿Qué hacía con su hijo, el hijo de _ese_ en su casa?

—Severus... —sollozó ella—. Ha ocurrido algo terrible —Al instante él comprendió a qué se refería. Sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad.

El Señor Tenebroso les había encontrado.

Una oleada de pensamientos comenzó a desarrollarse violentamente en su cabeza. Aquel Black, sucio perro sarnoso... Cómo osaba ser tan despreciable, cómo se atrevía a ser tan cobarde, tan ruin. Siempre lo había odiado, sabía que no tenía honor alguno, pero moriría antes de reconocer que había llegado a pensar que Black y Potter podían llegar a ser personas por el otro. Jamás creyó que le traicionaría_ a él_.

Pero ella estaba allí, Lily.

Le contempló en silencio, aún sin responder a sus palabras, con la mirada distante. Tan bella, pero tan frágil, desmoronada. Llevaba años sin verla, sin poder estar con ella y sin siquiera cruzar palabra. Y en ese tiempo parecía que la Lily que conocía se hubiera esfumado. ¿Dónde estaba la Lily Evans fuerte e independiente, hermosa y decidida? No quedaba rastro.

Estaba rota.

Abandonó allí mismo, sobre la alfombra, el tiempo y su orgullo. Se plegó a sus instintos más primarios, aquellos que ella sacaba a relucir sin pretenderlo siquiera. Lily había empezado a respirar con dificultad. Continuaba manteniendo al niño en brazos, y daba vueltas sobre sí misma. Despacio, intentado dejar de pensar, y de recordar.

—Perdóname por haber venido aquí, Severus, de veras que lo lamento —comenzó a balbucear—. Pero no quería aparecerme en ningún lado... Por si acaso. Y recordaba que Corkeworth no estaba muy lejos, así que corrí hacia la carretera principal y hechicé al primer conductor que pasó para que me acercase —explicó—. Oh, Merlín, lo siento de verdad, ahora veo que te he puesto en peligro, pero no podía pensar con claridad cuando...

—Lily —le interrumpió—. Cálmate, y habla, despacio.

Snape pronunció las palabras con una claridad abrumadora. Lily dejó de moverse y le miró a los ojos, nerviosa. Pero vio en ellos reflejada tal preocupación y sinceridad, que abandonó cualquier reparo y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, sin dejar de llorar. Cuando llegó a la parte en la que, supuestamente, Voldemort había muerto, le pidió que profundizara más.

—Sé que no lo ha hecho definitivamente, no soy tan ingenua. Pero sí que ha desaparecido, Severus —confirmó, ante la perplejidad de éste—. No sé cómo ocurrió. De pronto le tenía delante de mí, como en mis peores pesadillas, ¿sabes? Me ordenaba que me echara a un lado para poder acabar con Harry, pero yo no podía dejar que eso ocurriera —hablaba atropelladamente, intentando liberarse de todo lo más rápido posible para poder dejar de recordarlo y no olvidarse detalle alguno—. Me insistió, debo reconocer que me sorprendió que no acabara conmigo sin contemplaciones. Pero esa extraña persistencia dio pie al milagro.

Lily procedió a relatarle cómo había comenzado a aclararse la habitación. Cómo había surgido de ella una intensa luz blanca que cegó a Voldemort, y había escuchado el grito de mil mujeres en su cabeza. Cómo Harry había mantenido los ojos muy abiertos, sin soltar una lagrima, mientras duraba el espectáculo, como si entendiera que aquello era una auténtica demostración de magia pura y ancestral, y pudiera maravillarse. Cómo había visto el rostro del Señor Tenebroso, joven y apuesto, antes de ser demacrado por la oscuridad, y su mueca de terror, al comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Cómo había sido reducido a fragmentos de muerte, despacio, hasta que no quedó nada de él, y la habitación se había sumido de nuevo en la más intensa, y escalofríante oscuridad.

—Tras el desconcierto inicial, cogí a Harry en brazos y salí corriendo de aquella casa —continuó contando, con la voz quebrada—. Ni siquiera pude pararme a mirar si James...

Lily contuvo las lágrimas. Ni siquiera podía terminar la frase; en parte porque era demasiado doloroso de pensar, y por otro lado porque conocía de sobras la animadversión que Snape le desdeñaba.

Pero Snape no se enfureció. Su rostro continuó manteniendo un aire sobrio y paciente, sin hacer demasiado hincapié en las últimas palabras. Permaneció a la escucha de toda la historia, antes de añadir nada. Y cuando Lily se disculpó por ponerle en un compromiso por enésima vez, con el pretexto de que no sabía a quién acudir, Snape se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza. Con cuidado, para no asfixiar a Harry, Lily correspondió al abrazo, conmovida. Y con ese simple impulso, sin poder evitarlo, soltó en lágrimas todo aquello que había liberado en palabras.

Aquel gesto supuso un auténtico alivio para ella. No había sabido nada de él desde que salieron del colegio, y desde el primer instante en el que puso rumbo a su casa había tenido miedo: De que le odiara; de que se hubiera convertido en mortífago y le delatara; o incluso de que decidiera terminar el trabajo de Voldemort, y acabara con ella y con el bebé sobre su propia alfombra, sin miramientos.

Pero no había sido así. Su abrazo significó un reencuentro. Una pausa en aquel momento tan terrible que el destino le había causado. Un faro en medio del océano que está siendo arrollado por la tempestad. Abrazar a Snape le recordó momentáneamente a Lily la sensación de estar en casa, justo antes de recordar que acababa de perderla. Fue como encajar las piezas de un puzzle, poco a poco, desesperándote porque algunas se pierden durante el montaje. Sintió que había recuperado a su amigo. Y lo más espantoso, es que hasta que no había sucedido, no había reparado en cuánto lo necesitaba. Quizás si aquella tragedia no hubiese tenido lugar, jamás lo habría hecho un reconciliación.

Y aquel era un pensamiento fulminante.

Severus, por su parte, se hallaba feliz de tener a Lily de nuevo a su lado. Aunque la historia que acababa de escuchar le carcomía, sufría por ella. Ni siquiera era capaz de alegrarse lo más mínimo por la muerte de Potter. Pero entre aquel júbilo y consuelo, Snape recuperó el raciocinio oculto durante el relato, y se recompuso.

Se separó del abrazo y la sujetó por los hombros.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, Lily.

—¿Qué? —Ella mostró su confusión—. Pero creía que...

—Mi condición de agente doble activa la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento se presente por mi casa algún mortífago reclamando órdenes —explicó, y Lily se mostró confusa al principio, por semejante revelación de su papel en la Guerra. Pero asintió, comprendiendo la situación—. Tenemos que enviarte con alguien de la Orden, tienen que saber que tú y Harry seguís con vida.

—Hablaré con Sirius —le dijo—. Va a necesitar tanto apoyo como yo, hoy ha perdido a un hermano...

—¡¿Qué?! —Snape se incorporó, visiblemente atónito—. ¡¿Con esa escoria traidora?! ¡Por qué osarías...!

—Sirius no fue quien nos delató a Voldemort —se apresuró a aclarar—. No... Hace un par de días, Sirius sugirió un cambio. Creía que la elección más obvia de nuestro Guardián Secreto resultaría él, y que debíamos intentar buscar a alguien que nadie se esperara, para escudarnos tras las apariencias. —Lily realizó una pausa durante la cual la tristeza fue sustituida por la rabia—. Así que se lo propusimos a Peter.

Snape, que se había colocado de cara a la chimenea, avivó las llamas como respuesta y forma de canalizar la ira. Esa rata... Aquel bastardo había puesto en peligro la vida de Lily y en un gran compromiso el futuro de, no solo el universo mágico, sino del mundo entero.

Contuvo la cólera a buen recaudo. Había aprendido a no dejarse llevar incluso cuando se trataba de Lily y no iba a hacer ahora una excepción. Ya tendría la oportunidad de encontrarse cara a cara con esa escoria y dejarle las cuentas claras. Ahora tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y pensar en su siguiente paso.

El Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado, al menos temporalmente, ¿qué es lo que debían pensar a continuación? Seguro que muchos mortífagos huirían y se escudarían tras su nivel económico y social, no queriendo tener nada que ver con el asunto una vez su bando había perdido fuerza. Eran repugnantes, yendo de un lado a otro solo para salir airosos. Sin embargo otros cuantos se mostrarían tal y como eran para defender y buscar a su Señor. Sí, sin duda alguien iría a hacerle una visita dentro de poco.

Tenía que sacar a Lily de ahí.

—Usaremos la red flu de esta chimenea —le indicó, instándole a apresurarse—. Ni los polvos ni las llamas herirán al bebé, pero la aparición podría hacerlo.

—Me desplazaré hasta algún local del Callejón Diagón —sugirió ella—. De esta forma no podrán extrañarse si comprueban el último destino —Snape asintió.

—Perfecto —Aquello sentaba bien, cooperar con Lily, que era astuta y sabía mantener la compostura aún habiendo pasado por un momento horrible.

—Ah, Severus —Lily se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Sus ojos verdes eran tan hermosos como los recordaba.

No supo que habría hecho si hubiera visto la luz apagarse en ellos.

—¿Sí? —La curiosidad murió en su pregunta, que pretendía ser enunciada con total indiferencia.

—Envía un patronus a algún miembro de la Orden —dijo ella. Snape supo esconder bien su decepción. Demonios, qué estúpido era, ¿qué había esperado?—, a Kingsley, por ejemplo. Necesitan estar al tanto de esto y quiero que los alertes de mi destino.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró—. Te prometo que en cuanto salgas de aquí y te pongas a salvo, lo haré.

Lily le sonrió. No sabía cómo hacía eso. Lo de acabar con todas sus defensas. Era un ultraje, y sin embargo ella llevaba toda la vida haciéndolo.

—Muchas gracias, Sev —dijo—. No sabes cómo me alegro de volver a ser amigos.

Le acercó a ella una última vez, pasando el brazo con el que no sostenía a Harry por detrás de su espalda y aferrándose a él como quien sujeta un bote salvavidas. A continuación, pronunció con total claridad el nombre del callejón, y madre e hijo se desvanecieron entre las llamas.

Snape se quedó apoyado sobre la chimenea un par de segundos más, después de eso. Necesitaría un buen rato para llegar a asimilar del todo la última hora de su vida. Pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo. Por lo que se dirigió al otro lado de su estudio y, con cuidado, de un armario de madera de nogal, sacó un recipiente de cristal que contenía un líquido plateado

Llevó la varita a su sien e hizo una revisión rápida de lo sucedido: Encontrarse sobre la cama sin poder pegar ojo; su puerta siendo aporreada; Lily; los acontecimientos en Godric's Hollow, la aparición de una potente magia ancestral; el Señor Tenebroso siendo derrotado; su reencuentro como amigos; su promesa de venganza contra la rata traidora; la puesta en marcha de un plan que debía contribuir a la desaparición total de los mortífagos...

Un conjunto de hebras plateadas se entrelazaron entre sí y se dejaron caer sobre el pensadero. Se perdieron entre otros tantos recuerdos, preparadas para el momento en que su poseedor decidiera recuperar sus memorias. Snape se las imaginó esparcidas en un espacio intangible, lleno de sombras y pasado por analizar.

Cuando dejó el recipiente de nuevo en su lugar, se dio la vuelta, y encaró la soledad de su habitación con un recuerdo en mente.

—¡_Expecto Patronum_! —pronunció.

Al instante, la varita expulsó un montón de fibras centelleantes que se entretejieron unas con otras hasta formar la figura de una cierva resplandeciente. Esta correteó por su alfombra y después se acercó a él. Snape la contempló con cariño, y con orgullo.

Tenía un mensaje que enviar.

* * *

**Nota de autora**: _Pues aquí lo tenéis._

_Bueno. Se trata de una idea que surgió de repente en mi cabeza y tuve que escribirla (así me lo ordenaba la idea, sí). No sé qué os parecerá pero... ¡Los comentarios sirven para algo! La casilla de abajo no muerde, recordarlo ;)_

_Ahora, IMPORTANTE. Dejo el fic como completo por el momento, dejando el final en el aire. Pero la verdad es que, si más adelante surge de nuevo la inspiración, me plantearía intentar escribir aunque fuera un two-shot con los cambios en la historia introduciendo esta variable del What if, o incluso un long-fic, aunque eso lo veo menos viable. _

_Vosotros decidís. ¿Os ha gustado la historia? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Sí pero está bien así, no lo continúes que la cagarás? ¿Sí pero no lo suficiente como para pedirte una continuación? ¿No, dedícate a otra cosa? Al final seguramente haré lo que dicten mis musas, que en este momento visten de negro y tienen una preciosa chimenea flu. Pero me gustaría saber si tenéis algo que decir. _

_En fin, de momento esto es todo. Ya sabéis dónde encontrarme._

_¡Abrazos!_


End file.
